


一篇藏在硬盘里的荷兰车（lofter的8000fo感谢！）

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 2017.09.18旧文补档！藏在硬盘里的一篇RR贱x荷兰虫！





	一篇藏在硬盘里的荷兰车（lofter的8000fo感谢！）

在被Peter拒绝了四五次，甚至被推到了床底下之后，Wade终于放弃了。  
“好吧！好吧！”他举高双手，大声说，“我算是知道了，你的人生有个排行榜，而我永远排在这个排行的最底层，可能就比扔垃圾高一些，比给May婶买鸡蛋低些。”  
“Wade——”Peter叹了口气，他翻身从床上跳下来，把他身上被Wade掀起来的T恤往下拉，脸微微发红，“别这样，我今天真的得把作业做完，否则明天我就完了。”  
“如果你做作业，今天我就完了！”Wade扑倒在床上——Peter因为他忽然扑过来而吓得立刻跳开了，但Wade只是倒在床上，在他的床上扭来扭去。  
“小点声，May婶还在下面，”他忍不住说，然后伸出手去拍了拍Wade的脊背，“只是一天晚上而已……”  
“一晚上也不行！我就是想你的屁股，想你的腰，想你的紧致的——”Peter在他往下说之前用蛛丝把他的嘴堵住了。  
“我要做作业！”他说，恼怒得几乎带上了点怒吼——虽然因为他的声音还不是很稳，所以每次他愤怒的时候，Wade都会觉得他像是在尖叫的小女孩似的，“明天再说，Wade。”  
Wade挣扎着想把蛛网扯下来，Peter本来已经站到桌子边了，看他半天扯不下来，又心软了，走过去帮他把蛛网扯开。Wade瞥了他一眼，从鼻子里哼了一声，把自己的兜帽拉上去，倒在Peter的床上，抱起双臂，紧紧闭上眼睛，又哼了一声。  
Peter有些手足无措地看着他，他们在一起还没多久，男孩并不知道怎么安慰闹别扭的Wade——而且，说实话，Wade闹别扭的次数也太多了点。但Wade拒绝和他继续交流，好歹让他清净了一些。Peter叹了口气，决定先去搞定他的作业，等会儿再来照顾他的男朋友。等他坐到桌子前，面对那些错综复杂的数学题时，闹别扭的Wade立刻在他的脑袋里消失得无影无踪，Peter立刻埋下头奋笔疾书，等他再想起来Wade的时候，已经很晚了。  
Peter揉了揉自己的肩膀，按亮手机看了看时间，发现已经快十二点了。他回头看了Wade一眼，发现雇佣兵一点动静都没有，只是在床上躺得笔直，好像现在地面裂开一个大缝，他连人带床一起掉进去，Wade也不会睁开眼睛。  
“Wade？”Peter轻轻喊了一声，Wade之前把兜帽边缘拉了下来，遮住他的眼睛，所以Peter看不见他的眼睛。男孩安静地等了一会儿，敏锐地听到了Wade均匀的呼吸声，甚至还微微打着呼。  
Peter好笑地弯弯嘴角，他知道最近Wade都在忙任务，他们已经有一段时间没见面了。两个人又刚确定关系没多久，其实还处在看对方怎么看怎么喜欢的时候，所以Peter其实也不怎么想拒绝和Wade亲热的，毕竟他也很想Wade。但都是因为作业，因为学校，因为Peter是个优等生。  
Peter叹了口气，他爬上床，挨着Wade躺了会儿，脑袋靠着Wade的肩膀，用手贴了贴Wade的胸口。Wade还是没醒，可能出任务刚回来也有些累，Peter摸了摸他的脸，摩挲了一下那些疤痕。一般人看来都会觉得可怖，但Peter却一点也不在意，反而越看越喜欢，连每道疤痕的沟壑都能看出眨着眼睛的星星来，忍不住凑过去亲了他一口。  
男孩转了转眼睛，他觉得他可以找个方法来补偿一下Wade，在他脑海里闪过的想法让他感觉有些紧张，但又让他跃跃欲试——这感觉像是个恶作剧，却又带着很多成人的意味。Peter咽了口唾沫，还是咬咬牙，把被子掀起来，拉到Wade胸口，自己钻进了被子里。

Wade忽然惊醒了，他在隐约中似乎梦见了很多只彩虹小马，绕着他跑来跑去；又好像梦见自己躺在云彩上，往路过的Iron Man脑袋上扔尖叫鸡。Iron Man朝他丢了个斥力炮，他忽然从云端上跌落，跌到了Peter的床上，跌回了现实。Wade猛地睁开眼睛，呼出一口气，忽然有种怪异的感觉从他的下半部分一直传到他还有些愚钝的脑袋。他猛地掀开被子，吃惊地发现男孩正趴在他的双腿间，有些费力地试图把他性器的顶端含到嘴里去。  
“Pe——Peter？”他哑着嗓子说，带着有些尖叫的语调，“你在干什么？”  
Peter把他已经被唾液浸湿的顶端吐出来，耳朵都红了，有些不好意思地盯着Wade绣着蛛网的内裤看——是Wade自己绣上去的，别人可能觉得有些变态，Peter却莫名其妙地觉得这很甜蜜——“我……呃，你醒了。”  
“我当然醒了——你在干什么？”Wade惊讶地说，他伸手去抓自己的大腿，想把内裤拉上来，但Peter停在原地没动，所以他没成功。  
Peter没有抬头看他，只是支支吾吾了一会儿。Wade从来不让Peter给他做口活，可能是某个“看不起自己的Wade”又在作祟，也可能他只是觉得Peter还没到那么做的年纪。总之，Peter也从来没这么试过，他也不确定自己能不能做好。但很显然，他也的确不得要领，Peter折腾了半天，也没能把Wade尺寸惊人的性器吞进去，所以只能用舌头舔湿，稍微吸吮几下。他的动作已经够轻了，但Wade还是醒了。  
“呃，就是……”他又支吾了一会儿，忽然又咬咬牙，干脆不解释了，又转头去吻Wade的顶端，他已经半硬了，醒过来之后挺翘得更快，这让Peter还挺高兴的。  
Wade吓了一跳，他手忙脚乱地去拉Peter，把他从自己腿间拉起来。Peter有些不情愿地被他拽起来，坐在他对面。  
“你不需要给我做口活，真的，”Wade咳了一声，“我给你做就行了。”  
“为什么？”Peter不服气地说，“我不是小孩了。”  
“好的，宝贝，你不是，”Wade举起手来，“但不是做了口活才叫大人——老天，在你面前说这个词让我有罪恶感。”  
“你还是把我当小鬼——”Peter不满地说，Wade有些头疼地推了他一把，忽然又想起什么，把他拉回来，搂在怀里。  
“那你是不是该和我做点大人才会做的事，来展示一下你不是个小鬼啊？”Wade说，眯着眼睛笑起来。Peter愣了一下，意识到自己又被Wade牵着鼻子走了，慌忙挣扎起来，但Wade挽住他的腰，轻轻地捏了几下，凑过来吻他的脸。Peter吓了一跳，大喊一声，一用力，又把他掀到床下去了。  
May婶询问的声音传了过来，Peter只能用蛛网把门封住，同时大声对她喊了句“没事”，才趴到床边去看Wade的情况。Wade把自己的兜帽拉低，缩成一团，发出一阵令人能起鸡皮疙瘩的啜泣声。  
“我就知道我在你心里排很低！根本不重要！我早就知道了——”  
“Wade……”Peter用额头抵着床板，叹了口气，男孩想了一会儿，最后咬咬牙。  
“好吧……”他轻声说，“就一次。”  
即使他声音小得几乎听不见，Wade也马上从地上爬了起来，把自己的裤子脱掉，揪着Peter的衣领就把他摁到了床上。Peter吓了一跳，下意识挣扎起来，Wade很快就压了上来，摁住他的手和他接吻，Peter哼了两声，但很快就平静下来，不再挣扎了。他微微张开嘴，让Wade的舌头扫过他的牙齿，纠缠他的舌尖。Peter有些呼吸不畅的时候会发出轻哼，Wade就捏住他的脖颈，让他微微仰起脑袋，让他们的接吻持续得更久一些，直到Peter被带着色情意味的接吻逼到浑身发软，或者脑袋晕乎，Wade才会放开他。Wade在放开他之前又咬了咬他的下唇，朝他咧开嘴，笑起来。Peter有些不服气，挣扎了一下，Wade的手就钻进了他的衣服。  
“等会儿——”他小声尖叫，扭了扭腰，“你得确保你会小声点，不能让May婶听见。”  
“当然，当然，”Wade胡乱应答着，把男孩的T恤往上掀，直到露出他的胸膛来。Peter有些羞窘地抓住Wade的手，他还是不太习惯Wade有些快节奏的动作，所以很多时候都抓不住Wade的手，Wade总是俯下身就开始亲吻他的脖颈和胸膛，然后亲吻他的肚脐，让男孩发出舒服的叹息声，和有些颤抖的气音。Wade张开嘴，咬了咬他的乳尖，在男孩咬住下唇的时候伸出手，隔着他的牛仔裤揉搓他的下体。  
Peter的眼圈立刻就红了，青春期的小男孩是经不起这种程度的挑逗的，他想并拢双腿，但Wade摁着他的腿根，把他的双腿打开，还用手轻轻摩挲大腿的内侧。Peter咬着下唇，不想把自己的声音泄露出去，Wade就拉开牛仔裤的拉链，把手伸了进去。  
“Wade——”Peter咬紧牙，因为Wade的触碰微微颤抖起来，他的呼吸渐渐加重，直到Wade扯着他的裤腰，把他的牛仔裤和内裤一起脱下来，把他微微渗水的性器露出来。Wade凑过去吻了他一下，Peter有些不情愿地接受了这个吻。  
“嗯哼，不是小鬼的Peter先生，舒服吗？”Wade问，一边用手套弄他的性器，一边咬他的胸口。Peter咬住自己的手指，把呻吟都憋回去，撇过头去不想回答他，但Wade轻轻掐了一把他的顶端，他又呜咽着点了点头。  
Wade放开他的性器，去把Peter藏在抽屉最下层的润滑剂翻出来，然后拽着Peter的胳膊把他拉起来，让他环住自己的脖颈，确认他可以靠在自己怀里，才开始往手指上挤润滑剂。Wade把手指探进来的时候，Peter把脸埋在他的肩窝里，感觉还是被Wade小看了，他有些不高兴地咬了咬Wade的肩膀，Wade就顺势把手指塞了进来。Peter轻哼起来，试图让自己的身体更放松些。虽然他们已经不是第一次做这事了，但Peter还不是很习惯，异物感让他有些难受，好在Wade每次都不会催促他。雇佣兵总是动作轻缓，手指缓慢地在后穴进出，一直到听见Peter的呼吸稍微平稳一些，而且带了点变调的声音，才把手指抽出来。  
Wade把Peter放回床上，又把他翻了个面，但还是没有把他的T恤脱下来。“从后面吗？”Peter有些惊讶地回过头去。“你不是喜欢我这么做？甜心，你得跪好了，不要再像以前那样膝盖一软就趴下了。”Wade咧着嘴，抹了把男孩渗汗的额头，用性器磨蹭他的股缝，Peter因此微微颤抖起来，带着点兴奋，还有些莫名的害怕。“我当然会跪好的。”他没什么底气，但还是气鼓鼓地说，但Wade慢慢地往里推进，他就咬住了枕头。Wade进来的那一个瞬间他就觉得自己膝盖发软了，但还是强撑着，Wade似乎发现了，就握住他的腰，帮他稍微固定了一下姿势。  
“……全都进来了？”他小声问，吸了吸鼻子，感觉腹部已经有些不舒服了。  
“还没。”Wade遗憾地说。Peter咬咬牙，等他感觉Wade的确全部进来了以后才呼出一口气，他抿着嘴唇，深呼吸了几下。  
“好吧，我可得动了，Baby Boy，”Wade舔了舔舌头，“如果有什么需要，你就尽情和我说，不要吝啬，嗯？”  
Peter咬着枕头，脑袋已经有些晕乎了，都没怎么能听清Wade在说什么。Wade缓慢地动了起来，Peter觉得自己的胃都被顶得有些发疼，后面满涨得有些吓人，但他又说不上讨厌这种感觉。他揪着床单，小声地喘息着，时不时会因为发出有些奶气的尾音而让Wade低声笑起来，这让Peter又有些不高兴了。为了不让May婶听见，他已经很努力压住了自己的声音，但喘息却怎么也止不住，他的呼吸急促又带着点呻吟，心跳大声得连Wade都听得见。Wade其实没说错，Peter的确喜欢他这样，特别是Wade那双布满疤痕的，厚实的手顺着他的蝴蝶骨向下抚摸，轻轻地握住他的腰，或者用手指亲吻他的脖颈的时刻。  
Wade俯下身，嘴唇贴了贴他的肩膀，手钻进他的T恤去揉捏他的胸口，Peter微微弓起脊背，他手心都是汗，总是因为Wade的挺动而打滑，几乎已经撑不住了。但他还是强撑着，直到Wade忽然握住他湿透了的前端，揉搓了几下。  
“唔、别——”他惊慌地去推Wade的手，但膝盖已经颤抖得跪不住了，Wade就握住他的腰，用力挺动起来，每一下都捅到深处去。Peter呜咽起来，他的手胡乱揪住床单，肩膀都开始泛红，感觉全身上下所有的细胞都在缺氧，都快接近极限了，但Wade在他快高潮的时候忽然停了下来。  
“Wade……？”他有些迷糊地转过脑袋去，Wade凑过来亲了他一口，从他体内拔了出去。Peter还没反应过来，Wade就把他抱起来，坐到了他的书桌边。  
“怎么了？”他疑惑地说，Wade朝他眨眨眼睛，什么也没说——现在想来他一定是故意的——只是把Peter放到自己的膝盖上，让他的脊背靠着自己的胸膛，面朝着书桌。  
Wade把桌子上的笔拿起来，塞到Peter手心里，扯过一张草稿纸，说：“Petey boy，还记不记得今天老师教的公式？你默写给我看看？”  
“什么——”Peter惊讶地说，他耳朵尖都红了，开始挣扎起来，“Wade！这不好玩——”  
他刚说完这句话，Wade就微微抬起他的屁股，用性器磨蹭他的入口，然后缓缓地滑了进去。Peter咬紧牙，眼角都快憋出眼泪了，手里的笔咔擦一声，被他捏断了。  
Wade惋惜地叹了口气，“这只是个情趣游戏而已，甜心，你真的有必要展现这么有力量的时刻吗？”  
“唔……那是因为……”Peter涨红了脸，急忙把手里断开的笔放下了。他在心里稍微可惜了一会儿，因为这支笔他还挺喜欢的。Wade从旁边捞了一只铅笔，又塞到他手里。  
“给我画只独角兽也行，”Wade咬了咬他的耳朵尖，“或者Hello Kitty？”  
Peter连脖颈都在泛红了，他知道Wade的打算，但奇怪的是，他不想让Wade停下来。男孩咬咬牙，尽量放轻自己的力量，把笔尖抵着纸张。果然，他刚画出一条线，Wade就动了起来，Peter腰都软了，差点扑到桌子上，Wade就箍着他的腰，把他拉回来，让他渗汗的脊背紧紧地贴着自己的胸口。  
“不行，Wade……”Peter呜咽了几声，他的刘海都被汗液浸湿了，散落了一小缕，软绵绵地贴在他的额头，“现在别动——”  
“好吧，听你的，宝贝。”Wade放开了对他的钳制，把笔塞回他手里，真的不动了，只是虚虚地圈着他的腰。Peter匍匐在桌面上，他的脚尖够不到地面，因为坐姿的原因Wade进得很深，稍微动作就会摩擦到深处，他感觉怪异得很，根本不可能把注意力集中在纸和笔上。  
“……Wade？”过了一会儿，男孩微弱的声音传了过来。Wade凑过去，贴在他脸颊边，说：“什么？”  
“你，你……你不动了吗？”Peter吸了吸鼻子，他情绪一激动就鼻子眼睛都红了，虽然有些丢脸，但他刚才真的感觉很舒服，现在这种舒服没了，他感觉不太好。  
“不是你让我别动的吗？”Wade说，“你还没给我画独角兽呢。”  
Peter恼怒地低吼了一声，重重地把笔拍到桌子上。Wade知道他害羞了——生气了，管他呢，都一样——觉得有些好笑，又要努力憋着。Peter挣扎起来，想从他腿上跳下去。  
“放开我！”他说，脸涨得通红，“拔、拔出去！我要去睡觉了。”  
“别这样嘛，宝贝，我都说了只是个情趣游戏了。”Wade搂着他的腰，“这是很多大人都会玩的游戏，你不会不知道吧，成年人Peter？”  
男孩停止挣扎，转过去瞥了他一眼，但什么都没说。Wade抬起他的一条腿，往上动了动，Peter闷哼一声，一只手捂住了自己的嘴。  
“好吧，给我画只Hello Kitty（Peter不满地说：“你刚才还要独角兽！”）——好吧，随便吧，画什么都行，画个男性生殖器都行——呃，我的意思是，小弟弟。”  
Peter瞪了他一眼，把笔拿了起来，Wade就在他把笔尖往纸上划的时候，摁着男孩的腹部把他往下压。  
“嗯……太、太深了——”Peter嘶嘶吸气，浑身颤抖起来，但Wade只是亲了亲他的脖颈，敷衍地安慰了他一下，接着就开始向上挺动。Peter根本握不稳笔，他的手抖得厉害，全身都抖得厉害，包括他的视线也是，连个聚焦点都没办法找到，他的思绪乱成一团，有时候清晰得Wade的呼吸声都听得见，有时候又像是蒙上一层磨砂玻璃，什么都无法思考。  
他断断续续地呻吟起来，Wade捂住他的嘴来阻止他的声音太大——他们有过教训了，那次把Peter的婶婶吓得一直来敲门，Peter也因为他的婶婶惊慌失措而惊慌失措，Wade决定还是稍微帮助男孩抑制他的声音。但Peter仍在大口喘气，因为Wade捂住他的嘴，他轻轻地咳了几声，像是快缺氧了。笔握在他手里却什么都写不出来，只能在纸张上留下墨点。Wade该猜到的，Peter刚体验过性爱没多久，还承受不了这种程度，他能时不时保持清醒都算了不起了。Wade掐着男孩的腰，又顶撞了他的敏感点几下，Peter忽然趴到桌子上，他还记得把手里的笔用力扔了出去，额头紧紧抵着自己的手臂，一只手抓住桌子边缘，整个身体都绷紧了。过了一会儿，他的呼吸慢慢地平缓下来，Wade才揽着他的腰把他抱回来，果不其然，一摸前端都是黏糊的。  
“射了？”他咬了咬Peter的耳朵，让男孩轻轻地抖了抖，Peter回过神来，立刻就羞窘得浑身发红。“呃……”他支吾了一会儿，不说了，把脸埋在Wade肩窝里。  
Wade大笑起来，Peter伸手来抓他的嘴，把他的嘴捏扁，让他小声些，自己的婶婶还在下面——同时也是为了让他不能再嘲笑自己了。

第二天一大早，还有些凌乱的床铺上又翻腾起来了。“Wade！别摸了、啊——”Peter猛地咬住自己的手指，把自己的声音逼回去，“唔……停下——”  
Wade咧着嘴，一只手顺着Peter的腰往下，还在往Peter宽松的睡裤里摸，Peter用力地蹬着腿，挣扎着想逃过Wade的魔爪，“别摸了，我还要上课，你再这么摸下去就——唔嗯……”  
“再这么摸下去就怎么样？”Wade朝他的脖子吹气，“你荡着蛛丝去学校不就好了，那可以节省一大段时间。”  
“不行！你放开——”  
“Peter？”May婶敲响了门，Peter和Wade同时在床上僵住了，“快起床，你上学要迟到了。”  
“好，好的！”Peter大声回应，同时反手用枕头捂住Wade的脸，挣扎着逃了出来。Wade把枕头扔开，看着Peter跳下床开始换衣服。  
“我就知道你那个排行榜——”  
“别说了，”Peter套好上衣，扑过来捏住他的嘴，“你比给May婶买鸡蛋高些。”  
“真的吗？”Wade挑挑眉毛，“那比什么低些？”  
“比上学低些！”Peter举起手来，去找自己的裤子了。Wade不高兴地在床上滚了一圈，不小心把自己连人带被子地从床上滚了下去，重重地摔到了地上。Peter吓了一跳，急忙扑过去看他有没有事。  
“你的床太小了，男孩，”Wade埋在被子里，瓮声瓮气地说，“我要给你买个新的。”  
“我喜欢这张床。”Peter撇着嘴说，“你现在就起来，Wade，换好衣服，从窗户出去，好吗？”  
Wade转转眼睛，挣扎着从被子里坐起身来，说：“你今天几点放学？”  
“做完课后实验，可能五点。”Peter眨眨眼睛，“怎么了？”  
“嗯……我打算去接你。”Wade咂咂嘴，“可能带你去吃个玉米卷？你知道的，我有那么一久没吃那家的玉米卷了，我需要一个人陪我去吃。”  
Peter惊讶地看着他，他的眼睛眨了一下又一下，“你愿意来接我？”他看上去震惊极了，“就，穿着兜帽衫来？”  
“你不想的话就算了，我知道你不想的。”Wade摇晃着脑袋说。  
“不！当然不！”Peter大声说，他欢呼了一声，扑过去抱住了Wade的脖颈，贴着他的脸颊，“你能来我很高兴。”  
Wade吓了一跳，但还是把他圈在怀里，因为男孩的笑声太傻了，也跟着笑了两声。Peter放开他，盯着他看了一会儿，忽然吻了吻他的额头。  
“你确定要来吗？”他担忧地问，“我不想让你不舒服，或者太勉强之类的——”  
“我没事，我保证会没事的。”Wade拍了拍他的肩膀。Peter朝他咧开嘴，又搂了他一下，Wade的手就顺着他的肩膀，滑到他的屁股，拍了两下。  
“快去准备上学吧，你要迟到了，男孩。”  
Peter这才放开他，把作业往背包里一塞——那张被他点了好几个墨点的草稿纸，被他放到抽屉里了，收起它时他还有些耳朵发红——背着背包往外跑，“下午五点，学校门口见！”他朝Wade挥挥手，才走出了房间门。  
Wade坐在原地，撑着下巴叹了口气，却又想起了什么有趣的事，忍不住笑了两声。

 

FIN.


End file.
